Nichole Peyton
'This is a tribute of Nlby001, and may not be used without his permission.' Information Name: Nichole Peyton Age: 15 Gender: Female District: 5 Height: 5'1 Blood type: A+ Appearance: Red hair and a cute and friendly face. Short and tiny, but shouldn't be underestimated. Personality: Nichole's friendly and kind. Everyone likes her and she has no enemies. Her friends and family mean everything to her, and she wants to protect them as much as possible. She's smart and her intelligence can together with her charisma create wonders. If she wants to, she can be very manipulative. She's not so brave though, only if her friends or family are in danger she can be. She also values her friends and family over herself, making her very loyal. Her fighting skills are bad, worse than most peoples'. She has a hard time trusting people that are not her friends though, and she would easily betray them. Backstory: Nichole was born in one of District 5's richest families. She has a younger sister and an older brother. Since she was a little girl, she's always been having many friends. Her grades in school were high, and her friends envied her. When she became 10, she got a silver ring from her brother, with the name "Nichole" engraved on it. He became electrocuted 3 months later, and since then she's always been wearing the ring. When her brother died she became devastated and without her friends, she would've had a mental breakdown. When she's reaped her friends want to volunteer, but Nichole's friendlyness can't let them do that. Now she's in the Hunger Games, and she must win for her family and friends. Strengths: Bright and friendly. Can easily trick people. Weaknesses: Small and neither fast, nor strong. Fears: Being alone. Dying. Weapon: Her intelligence and charisma. If she had to use a weapon, it'd be a knife or a dagger. Token: A silver ring she got from her brother with the name "Nichole" engraved on it. Alliance: Her charismatic side can make her get allies easily. The allies are preferably strong, so that they provide her some kind of defence. Interview Angle: Trying to be the friendly girl next door. Training Strategy: Nichole will show her manipulation skills. It might give her a low score, but that also makes her less of a target. Bloodbath Strategy: Staying away from the Cornucopia and finding her alliance members. Games Strategy: Staying with her allience, to be protected. In the end she turns them against each other, making them kill each other. She then stands as the lone victor. There are many flaws with this strategy though, so Nichole must use all her charisma and manipulation abilities to win! However, if she finds a true friend in the Arena, she just tries to survive together with that friend, as she can't betray her friends. Trivia *She was Nlby001's first Tribute. **She was also Nlby001's first female Tribute. **She was Nlby001's first District 5 Tribute. *Her best rank is second place. This was achieved in Pippycat's Cold-Blooded. **This rank is also the best rank ever achieved by a Tribute of Nlby001. Category:15 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Nlby001's Tributes Category:Escaped the Arena